608: Slugger
Slugger, A.K.A. Experiment 608, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his bat-like tail to deflect incoming enemy projectiles. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball with Pitch (233) and the team's rookie coach. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by being thrown into a cooler by a Little League coach. Personality Slugger is a deflective, skillful and beneficial baseball player. He is also friendly, kind, helpful, caring and brave. Appearance Slugger is a small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment with an orange stripe running down his face, black eyes, a thin mouth and a baseball bat-like tail. Special Abilities Slugger's tail can deflect incoming projectiles of almost any texture or substance. His tail is powerful enough to knock a ball out of existence, yet delicate enough to do the same to something as fragile as an avocado without fracturing it. His tail is plasma and supposedly bullet-proof to aid in carrying out his function. His tail can rotate a total of 360 degrees around his waist as impossible speeds. He has absurd precision and coordination, and is capable of flight. Despite Gantu claiming he wasn't very strong, Slugger was able to grasp a basketball pole and whack Gantu over a vast distance without any struggle, and another time he suspended Stitch in mid-flight, again without any struggle. Slugger can speak in series of snorts and grunts. Weaknesses Slugger has trouble in anything other than hitting things, therefore making catching, kicking, or any other action almost impossible for him. It was claimed by Gantu that he was weaker than most other experiments. Stitch! Slugger appears in an episode of the Stitch! anime along with Pix (214), Boomer (288), Slushy (523), Blowhard (533), and Kixx (601) when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|Slugger's experiment pod screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-01.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-02.jpg|Brrrr! screenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-07.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-32.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-28-28.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-49-58.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-17.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-56.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-24.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-59.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-55-28.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-31-38.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-32-51.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-34-07.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-56-20.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-35-00.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-07.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-45.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-38-22.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-39-49.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-40-32.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-41-34.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-57-18.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-43-11.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-44-21.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-45-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-46-54.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-50-33.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-00.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-52-47.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-58-13.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-53-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-14.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-55-43.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-56-15.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-59-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-13-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h01m47s55.png screenCapture 18.06.13 12-19-08.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-20-02.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-21-27.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-01-18.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-06.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-22-13.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-58.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-05-54.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-06-32.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-07-10.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-03.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h02m47s191.png screenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-09.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-36.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-11-39.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-24-58.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-26-34.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-27-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-15h02m01s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h16m47s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h26m56s233.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m06s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h17m39s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h18m12s211.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m08s3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m40s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m17s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m43s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h20m47s7.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h02m18s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m26s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-14h52m46s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h16m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m44s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m45s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m39s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h46m31s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m48s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h13m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m58s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h17m41s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m50s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h16m45s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 18.06.13 11-29-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-53-26.jpg|Slugger in Stitch! anime screenCapture 31.01.13 23-54-14.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-07-56.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-56-14.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-25.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-10-49.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-56.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-17-55.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-52.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-04.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-37.jpg panes89.jpg Trivia *Slugger's pod color is blue. *Slugger is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 608 Primary function: Deflection of incoming enemy projectiles". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments